


Paper Hearts // muke

by malumsqueen



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, M/M, Muke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malumsqueen/pseuds/malumsqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael sets up and elaborate surprise for luke just show him how much he loves him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Hearts // muke

hearts, hearts made out of paper filled a large glass jar, Michael had left it with a note in the early morning on the night stand "read the blue ones first, the red ones second and the yellow ones last" was all the note said, quickly luke opened the jar an unfolded the first heart "the first time we meant it was raining and I made you spill your hot chocolate because I was a clumsy mess and it didnt help ashton pushed me into you in the coffee shop I'm not sorry" luke giggled remembering how he was ready to cry because his morning was absolute shit but Michael had changed that, he went through reading all the hearts containing little memories of the last three years together, the blue one contained memories of every date they had ever went on, the one that stood out especially was the first one, Michael planned a beautiful picnic on the roof of his apartment white sparkling christmas lights hung around on string he had carefully hung with care to poles in buckets and a large blanket spread in the middle with pillows complete with a picnic basket containing pizza he had ordered and a bottle of wine along with ingredients to make smores after, during the meal Michael managed to spill wine all down lukes dress shirt it was a light blue color long sleeved with white buttons now dawning a red stain "I'm sorry I'm so clumsy you just make me nervous" Michael tried to help clean luke up dabbling napkins on the stain "I'm sorry" the color of Michael's cheeks were a brighter red than his hair realising he was rather close to lukes waistband of his pants "why are you nervous around me I'm just me" Michael stopped his actions and looked luke in the eyes with his bright green ones "your a real life angel luke your so beautiful an" luke cut him off with a kiss, that's the night luke fell in love with him he was so beautiful an sweet he knew he was the one.

the red ones contained every memories of every first, the first kiss which was on the first date, to the first time I love you was said, Michael had taken luke ice skating but not at public place full of people staring that wasn't Michael's style, he was on a mini promo tour with his band in New York around christmas time, they had only been dating a couple months but he was already in love luke knew it but both boys were scared to say it, Michael told him the date was a surprise and luke had to wear the blind fold and to dress warm, so wearing his red sweater and black skinny jeans paired with lukes quote "grown up shoes" Michael carefully walked him to the destination "okay take off the blind fold" luke quickly removed the darkness over his eyes, the rink in Rockefeller center was lite in soft red lights an no one else was around, normally tons of people would be swiftly moving around the rink but tonight it was just them "Michael this is beautiful where is everyone?" luke stood staring in awe of the beautiful setting "I rented the entire rink for a few hours so we could be alone" luke placed a chaste kiss on michaels soft pink lips "let's get some skates shall we" Michael went over to the rental booth getting the skates, he carefully helped luke put on his skates then he put on his, "do you know how to ice skate"? luke held on to michael trying to get acustomed to wearing the skates "nope were going to learn together" michael replied smiling happily, luke was a little scared he didn't wanna fall "don't worry princess just hang on to me" they both stepped out on the rink luke holding on to Michael for dear life, after awhile they both got the hang of it holding hands skating around the rink until luke slipped and took Michael down with him falling on top of him "are you alright baby" michael looked him over making sure he didnt see any blood or broke bones "yeah I'm fine" luke looked into michaels eye's he looked like he had seen the most beautiful creature which to him michael was "I'm in with love you luke" lukes heart fluttered finally hearing the words he had been dying to hear since the first date "I'm in love with you too Michael" luke leaned in kissing him sweetly, the yellow ones contained memories of the last anniversaries, the first one Michael recreated the first date the second year Michael took luke to the beach to watch the sunset together and the third anniversary Michael took luke to disney world an proposed to him in front of cinderellas castle while wearing Minnie ears as fireworks exploded over the castle, the last heart in the jar was purple it was hidden under the yellow ones, luke wiped his happy tears remembering all the amazing memories they had created together,luke unfolded the purple paper heart it contained the best memory, their wedding day was the most amazing day luke was more ready than ever to become luke Clifford, standing at the alter they both cried reciting vows to each other "luke the day we meant I knew I loved you I was ready to ask you to marry then but you probably would have ran away, I'm really glad you didn't you are the best friend I could ever ask for, I've had so much fun creating all the beautiful memories together and I can't wait to create more, you are my real life angel thank you for saving me", luke cried harder remembering Michael tell him he had been depressed right up until he meant him he had been contemplating ending it all but then he found his light an luke was his light, after the reception the sand was beneath their toes on the private beach, michael had rented a private beach house for the honeymoon, that night they made love not that they hadn't before but that night was even more special because they were married, luke managed to stopped crying looking at all the beautiful memories Michael wrote out for him, lukes phone vibrated with a text from Michael "go look in the back yard" today was their one year wedding anniversary an four years together, luke got out of bed carefully waddling his six month pregnant self over the bathroom for a shower,he wore a yellow sweater and legging over his large bump it was the only sweater that would fit, luke walked down the stairs and opened the sliding glass door to the patio, Christmas lights hung in the trees along with paper hearts of blue red yellow and purple, Michael stood in the middle of the yard wearing a blue button up and black slacks definitely not something luke would see him wear except on dates, "one more heart" michael smiled handing you the last heart, it was blue and pink it contained the last memory which was the best one maybe even lukes favorite and that was finding out they we're gonna be parents, luke had been sick with the flu so he thought and went to the doctor for antibiotics but in fact he was not sick just pregnant, later at lukes four month check up he learned they were having twins a boy and a girl, Michael was thrilled he immediately started setting up the nursery that held his guitars he moved them down the guest bedroom down stairs so the babies could be next door, he painted the room a neutral yellow color before he learned the gender but after he painted one side a pastel pink and left the yellow setting up the cribs and making sure everything was perfect, "Michael I'm so in love with you" "I'm so in love with you" michael placed a chaste kiss to on lukes lips then kneeled down kissing his belly "daddy loves his princess and prince can't wait to meet you both" Michael stood back up holding luke close swaying to the sounds of the night "I can't wait to add to the memory jar" Michael smiled kissing luke knowing the future was filled with many paper hearts

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like it this from my wattpad collection of boyxboy one shots


End file.
